The Young Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow
by PsychicMexicanaRuby
Summary: When the Avengers wind up missing, their children end up finding a mysterious box and together, make incredible discoveries on their adventure. The Young Avengers suit up, and experience life and death situations. This story is Action, Adventure, and Science Fiction. PG-13. OC's. I do not own the Marvel Universe, I only own my OC's.
1. Profile-Ruby

**Profiles**

**Name:** Lucia Elizabeth Williams

**Current Alias:** Ruby

**Aliases:** Lucy , Ruby Red, Lucy Caboosy, Red Gem, Ruby Witch, Hex Girl, Jinx, Witch, Gypsy, Lucia Maximoff, Lucia Magnus, Lucia Lensherr, Wanda Jr., Scarlet Witch Jr., Lu-lu, Wanda the Second, Princess Lucy, Barbie's Friend, Charm, Cheery Leader, Bewitching Female, Witch of the West, Theodora of the West, Wicked Witch of the West, Femme Fatale, Freak, Muttie, Wicked

**Age:** 16

**Date of Birth:** May 14

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Appearance:** Lucy is a slender, beautiful, teenaged girl. She has straight brown hair, bright cyan colored eyes, and light tanned skin. Lucy is well known for her beauty, which she doesn't want everybody to just picture her as. Lucy is in good shape, as she was in gymnastics and cheerleading. Lucy stands 5'9 tall, and weighs 118lbs.

**Costume:** Lucy took red spandex bottoms and her mother's Romani Costume, and fused them together. She took the bottom of the costume off but kept the belt, and sewed it into the spandex bottoms. She left the corset alone, but cut off the cape, and made it into a hood. Lucy sewed the hood into the corset. She also took her mother's head piece, and minorly reduced its size. Lucy left the boots and gloves alone.

**Family:** Simon Williams (father), Wanda Williams (mother), Oliver Williams (brother), Thomas Shepard (reincarnated half-brother), William Kaplan (reincarnated half-brother), The Williams (father's side), The Maximoff's (mother's side), The Lensherr's (mother's side), The Summers' (mother's side), The Eisenhardt's (mother's side)

**Personality: **Lucy is caring, outgoing, responsible, respectful, brave, intelligent, laid back, and easily frustrated.

**First Appearance:** The Young Avengers Saga: Avengers of Tomorrow

**Last Appearance:** The Young Avengers Saga:

**Powers and Abilities: **Lucy is a mutant, and has gained her mother's abilities, but not on the same scale.

**Reality Warping- **Ruby can manipulate probability. By stating an effect or action she wants to happen she can cause unlikely things to happen, by saying "I want..." until it DOES happen, like her half-brother Billy Kaplan. She isn't as powerful at this as her half-brother, and mother.

**Hex Bolts- **Ruby has the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are long ranged, but are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Ruby has enough control over her powers, that her powers only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. She can use her hexes to light flammable objects, make herself intangible, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, fly, create force fields, control the minds of others, communicate with others in different dimensions, deflect magical attacks, her hex bolts, Ruby has developed telekinesis, capable of moving large things, people, etc., with her mind at ease.

Ruby is a highly skilled athlete, and has become a good hand-to-hand combatant; talented singer, actress, gymnast, cheerleader, and dancer  
-


	2. Profile- Psych

**Name:** Oliver Dean Williams

**Current Alias:** Psych

**Aliases:** D, Dr. Psyche, Doctor, Doctor Dean, Prodigy, Dean Magnus, Dean Lensherr, Dean Maximoff, Oliver Dean, Oliver Magnus, Oliver Lensherr, Oliver Maximoff, Oli

**Age:** 16

**Date of Birth:** February 16

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Appearance:** Dean is a handsome, tall, muscular teenaged boy. He smiles a lot, and talks with his hands. Dean has sea green eyes, and brown hair. Dean stands 6'1 tall, and weighs 189lbs. Dean, like his sister, looks more like his mother. But, he looks like his father, more than Lucy.

**Costume:** Dean's suit is a two piece black suit, with red stitching. In the top has a zipper, so he can take it off whenever he pleases. He also has black gloves.

**Family:** Simon Williams (father), Wanda Williams (mother), Lucia Williams (sister), Thomas Shepard (reincarnated half-brother), William Kaplan (reincarnated half-brother), The Williams (father's side), The Maximoff's (mother's side), The Lensherr's (mother's side), The Summers' (mother's side), The Eisenhardt's (mother's side)

**Personality:** Dean is a charming young man. He's kind, head-strong, humoring, intelligent, and loyal. He's loyal to friends, family, and allies. And he would do anything to protect them. Dean is very protective of his younger sister, Lucy.

**First Appearance:** The Young Avengers Saga: Avengers of Tomorrow

**Last Appearance:** The Young Avengers Saga: the Revenge of Ultron

**Powers and Abilities:** Dean is a mutant, like most of his family members on his mother's side.

**Psychic Energy Manipulation-** can create, shape and manipulate psychic energy in various ways, including manifesting in material form. Dean has the following abilities using his power; psychic constructs, psychic energy absorption, he can shield his mind from psychics, create psychic explosions, and psychic strength.

Dean is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, he's an expert marksman. He is skilled in reverse psychology, and is gifted in acting.


End file.
